camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Lane
Aurora Lane is a 13-year-old Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Aurora "Rori" Lea Lane was born on July 15, 2001 to Tommy Lane and Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Tommy met Athena one day at the local Barnes and Noble Bookstore, where Tommy worked. They soon had Rori and Athena left like all other men. Tommy was very upset that Athena left, but he soon got over it because he had Rori to care for. Rori grew up with serious ADHD and horrible dyslexia, but she acted like the usual Athena kid: extremely intelligent, never away from a book, and a know-it-all. There was nothing that Rori didn't know by age 3. Her father kept telling her how dissapointed he was in her because he knew how intelligent she was but she couldn't even read or focus on a page correctly. This caused Rori to run away at age 3. She ran directly to Camp Half-Blood where the other Campers took care of her. She loved Camp Half-Blood, especially the library and training. She has been at Camp Half-Blood for 9 years and she knows everything about the Greek gods, monsters, and heroes. She is a very skilled fighter and hopes to go on a quest some day. Rori totally forgot about her past with her father until he decided that he wanted her to return home with him when she was 5. Rori decided that she would only be a summer Camper, but she would not give up her hard work at Camp or her dream to become the counselor of the Athena Cabin. Rori's fatal flaw is her ambition. She wants to become a legendary demigod, and she will do anything to get there. She trains herself on the knowledge of Greek myths and weapons. She wishes to become like her older half-siblings, and she is determined to do so. Early Life Rori grew up at Camp Half-Blood with the other Campers. She doesn't really like talking about her past and she finds it best if she ignores it. She uses a bronze knife as her weapon that Chiron gave her. She is very responsible but she can get extremely distracted and she has a horrible case of dyslexia. She wants to be just like her half-siblings Ryan Slate and Annabeth Chase, as they are her role models. Rori is rarely seen without a book and she does not appreciate the idea of having fun, as she thinks that it is a waste of time. Rori also enjoys training in the Arena and she spends a lot of her time in the Athena Cabin Armory because she thinks that it is the quietest place to read. People often call her a know-it-all because she tends to correct people and show off her intelligence. Appearance Rori has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a perfect smile. She stands at 5'3" and she is always looking around, due to her ADHD. Rori is never seen without a book or her bronze dagger. She is very skinny and pretty. She is never seen without her beaded necklace on because she is proud of the 9 years she has been at Camp. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *Gail Mack Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Rori is extremely intelligent. *Rori has a remarkable memory. *Rori uses a bronze dagger as her weapon. *Rori is very quick. *Rori is labeled as a "know-it-all." *Rori makes a great leader. *Rori is very good in battle. *Rori owns her own Daedalus laptop. Gallery MV5BMjI5OTA1NzUyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDY0MTY5OA@@. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg Isabella-Palmieri-runway-model.jpg img-thing-1.jpeg ip2.jpg izzy_palmieri_tongue_to_nose_selfie_HJMMNHtz.thumb.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_smile_9QweAYR.sized-1.jpg GRE-00266942785.jpg izzy_palmieri_izzy_car_selfie_zGDOD7vp.sized.jpg 6bed28ffd63c61ce63b9d780df07e08f.jpeg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_finger_IBfu6DH.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_good_luck_charlie_appearance_qNOTiKlq.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_izzy_palmieri_instagram_G2sMD3RA.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_dress_Lsg3j7G.sized.jpg|Rori with her academic trophies izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_dog_kpCErbL.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_izzy_palmieri_instagram_dd0eCi43.sized.jpg Isabella Palmieri-TUR-001477.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_9zfgRAaO.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_bright_PazT6VS.sized.jpg 152325272.jpg Isabella_Palmieri-271399.JPEG MV5BMTQwOTE2MTczMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc3MTM2Ng@@._V1._SX640_SY962_.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_qsPssBYK.sized.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_on_set_OCXOibY.sized.jpg isabella-palmieri-4th-tj-martell-family-aJSPfl.jpg isabella-palmieri_image1.jpg izzy_palmieri_isabella_palmieri_smile_9QweAYR.sized.jpg Isabella Palmieri-JJP-000373.jpg isabella-palmieri-4th-tj-martell-family-10aNxA.jpg Katlyn_March.jpg MV5BMjA5MTM3NTYxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjE2MDgyOA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg Celestial_bronze_knife.jpg|Rori's Dagger Category:Child of Athena Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Thirteen